Queen Anne of France (BBC)
|friends = Aramis (lover) Constance D'Artagnan D'Artagnan Athos Treville Porthos Sylvie Bodaire Elodie du Vallon Milady de Winter |romance = King Louis (husband; arranged marriage) Aramis (lover/in love with) |enemies = Cardinal Richelieu Milady de Winter (formerly) Marguerite Captain Marcheaux Marquis de Feron |powers = Leadership |fate = Becomes the Queen Regent of France until her son is old enough to have the throne. |type_of_heroine = Free-Spirited Monarch }}Queen Anne is the tritagonist of The Musketeers. During the series, Anne fell in love with Aramis when he saved her life, becoming his primary love interest. History Queen Anne was more of a French Queen than a Spanish Princess, as she lived mostly in Paris all her life. She married King Louis XIII when she was a young woman. Most people were led to believe the Queen to be barren, especially after a suffering a miscarriage. By the time series one, Anne and Louis had been married for ten years, maintaining a friendship rather than a romance. During the series, Anne fell in love with Aramis when he saved her life in season 1, episode 2. In the same episode, she gives him a jewel cross necklace in gratitude for saving her life. Later, in episode 9, Aramis and Anne sleep together, which results in her getting pregnant with his son. Only Athos was knowledgeable of this secret until revealing it to D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Treville one season later. During series two, Aramis and Anne continue harboring romantic feelings for one another, especially now that they have a son together. However, it sort of complicates things because Anne is married to Louis. Anne continues having extreme faith in Aramis and the Musketeers When he was thrown out the window, Anne believed him to be dead and cried in relief when Aramis returned alive. Aramis is also protective of Anne, and was incredibly enraged when he learned Rochefort had tried to force himself on her and even rescued Queen Anne from being murdered by Rochefort in the end of the episode. At the beginning of series 3, Anne and Aramis continued holding romantic feelings for one another but couldn't commit into a relationship because she was still married and because of their different socioeconomic statuses. At the end of the series, they resume their relationship as they were seen kissing each other at the end of the series. Relationships Romances Anne did care about and love her husband, Louis, however, they didn't marry for love but rather, out of duty. They briefly were going to have a child but Anne suffered from a miscarriage. They overall had a healthy relationship and hurriedly rushed to his side as he was dying. In "Knight Takes Queen," Anne slept with Aramis and each fell in love with each other. Their romance brought about Anne becoming pregnant with Aramis' baby. Anne expressed even that she wished to spend the rest of her life with Aramis and her son and especially wished that Aramis could be there for the sake of their son.The only person who was aware of their affair was Athos, and later Rochford, Margareuite,Milady de Winter, Porthos and d'Artagnan. Eventually, Louis learns that his wife and Aramis had a sexual relationship. Friendships Musketeers Queen Anne has a mutual respect for the Musketeers, whom she has the highest regards for, especially towards Captain Treville. Anne especially had a good rapport with Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan because they helped save her life countless times and because they were friends with Aramis and considers them friends. Anne took D'Artagnan's advice to hire Constance as a lady-in-waiting. Because of their past deeds, Anne sees the Inséparables (minus Aramis) as not just her servants but her friends, at they helped protect her from an assassin, helped her escape the castle, and saved and protected her from Rochefort. Constance Bonacieux Over the course of series 2, Constance and Anne become very close with each other and could be considered as best friends. They both are protective of each other, as Constance was willing to harm Rochefort when he was raping the Queen. Constance is also aware that Aramis and Anne are lovers and that Prince Louis (the Dauphin) is actually the biological son of Aramis rather than the king Navigation Category:BBC Characters Category:Alexandre Dumas Characters Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:The Three Musketeers Characters